Confusion
by Just A Muggle Artist
Summary: When some people are scared they want to lock themselves away and not be seen by others. Unfortunately Flynn Rider won't let Rapunzel do anything like that. Even if what she is scared of could change both of their lives forever.


__**I** **h****ave not written in a long time so I thought I would try and see how this would turn out. Turns out I can't write about anything I like cause I feel like I might ruin what I already love. So I won't write about my favorite pairings but I will write about Flynn and Rapunzel so I guess it all works out! :)**

**Okay so after reading it I am wondering if I made Rapunzel too childlike.** I** am not sure so let me know. Also, i****n the story Rapunzel calls Flynn Eugene but Eugene calls himself Flynn Rider. Get it? **

**Oh boy...**

**I own nothing but my imagination.**

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi! _

_It's me, Rapunzel. I just thought I would write in you because I haven't since yesterday. I really hope it doesn't hurt you. I don't like the fact that I am writing in you Journal because I don't know if you even like it or not. I hope you do..._

_Anyway, it has been over five years since I have lived in the castle and I still feel odd. Walking around all the villages and seeing all these people looking up to me is very intimidating. How could a girl who only dreamed of being set free become caged in again? I am very happy that the cage is bigger this time, but it seems to me that there is something more out there. Something I can't fully wrap my head around but I can feel it. _

_Oh Journal, my head hurts!_

_It's like I am constantly trying to find an answer to a way out of here but I have a family…and Eugene! Why on earth would I want it to change?_

_Well this has come to my attention tha-_

_"_Blondie! Hey! Where are you?"

"Um…I think I'm in the library," said the petite brunette as she scurried out of her corner in the library. She quickly stashed a journal behind her favorite velvet chair and popped her head up to meet a gaze with non other than Flynn Rider.

"You think…you're in the library?" He asked suspiciously as he came and cornered her in her own corner. Back when she first arrived at the castle all Rapunzel would do is sneak her way into the library and sit in a little corner in the back of the room and read. After the first week of not finding her she told everyone in the castle that she claimed the back corner, which meant it was off limits to everyone.

"Well when it comes to this castle you never know if there is just one library!" She examined.

"And is there more than one…?" He asked, crossing his arms and eyeing her suspiciously.

"No," she said gloomily, "I've checked."

"So why are you hiding from me?" Flynn asked.

He was starting to get a little concerned. She normally wasn't this distant from him. Nor was she always trying to avoid talking with him. Ever since he started living in the castle she clung to him so much he wasn't sure if he thought it was adorable or annoying. But once they got married he didn't mind it as much. He liked her being clingy, especially when it came to going to sleep, in the same bed.

"Well…" Rapunzel said nervously, "Why don't we go get some tea? I never really tried tea until the maid brought me some the other day, and I can't get enough of it! Did you now you can put honey in your tea? Oh Eugene it tastes so wonderful that I-"

Flynn reached out and grabbed her and put her in the nearest chair. He looked real close to her and examined her face.

"Don't change the subject," He said flatly, "What on earth are you doing?"

Rapunzle squirmed from under his gaze while trying to break free from Flynn's grip. "It's not that big of a deal, really, I am just making a big deal out of nothing!"

Flynn stared at her face some more, "You didn't steal a villagers kitten again, did you?"

Rapunzle gasped, "Eugene! Now I haven't done that in a long time! I realized that not all kittens are stray animals…they have homes too…and very mean owners as well.."

Eugene was starting to get frustrated. He got up from staring at her and started to pace back and forth in front of Rapunzel. He was determined to figure out what was wrong.

If he didn't figure it out soon that would mean he is a bad husband and Flynn Rider is not a bad husband!

"Did you eat someone else's food again?"

"No! I ask before I take. I learned my lesson."

"Did you accidentally step on Pascal again?"

"Well not since that one time…I can't believe he was so forgiving..."

"Did one of the maids catch you singing in the tub again?"

Rapunzles checks got red, "How did you find out about that?"

Flynn seemed to ignore her last comment because he was starting to run out of questions which meant that he was starting to get desperate.

"Are you on your menstral cycle?"

*Silence*

Flynn stopped walking and looked at her. She was sitting in the chair looking so uncomfortable that he, himself was getting a little embarrassed for asking the question.

"I'm sorry that it is such a personal question. It's just that you have been so distant with me Blondie, and it's worrying me. I just want to know what's going on and if I can help."

As he was starting to walk towards her she did something he never thought she would do. Rapunzle sat straight up and looked as if she had just saw the devil himself.

"I…No Eugene. I am not on my cycle."

"Oh…" He said feeling like an idiot. Who asks their wife if she is on her period?

"I haven't been in quite sometime…"

Wait.

"Uh Blondie? I'm sorry, I'm not understanding you."

"Well how could you? You're not the one that is going to be carrying a baby inside of you! Do you know how scared I am Eugene? I am terrified!"

Once Rapunzle started to cry he ran over to her and tried to comfort her as much as he could. He was also trying to see if he could comfort himself.

"…are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she sobbed as she clung to Flynn's shirt. All she did was cry and hug him as hard as she could.

"Then why cry?" He asked surprised. Flynn stood up with Rapunzle in his arms. He looked at her with loving eyes.

"Because I am scared. I can't have a baby! I just…can't!"

"Yes you can," he said while wiping a tear off her face. "The only person who should be worrying about it is me. I don't think I will be a great father."

After that last comment Rapunzel's whole attitude seemed to change. She looked up at Flynn and gasped. "Eugene you'd be a great father! You're so caring and kind. You always look out for me and Pascal! He likes you, you know...even if you call him a frog."

"Then if I will be a good father who is to say you won't be a good mother?"

"Well…what if the baby hates me?" She asked terrified.

"Blondie, I don't think anyone could hate you." Flynn said grinning.

"You think so?" She said smiling.

"I know so."

"So have you told anyone about this?"

"Well…no," Rapunzle said shocked, "Not even Pascal."

Flynn stopped walking and just stared at her. "I know something Pascal doesn't know?"

He grinned, "Oh this baby is special. I can tell."


End file.
